


In a Second

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: His world comes crashing down in a second.





	In a Second

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but honestly, I feel like the story is complete so I'm posting as is. 
> 
> Also, please read the tags. This isn't a happy story. 
> 
> Not beta'd. I pretty much threw grammar out the window so please forgive me. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this story to StylishMileage who I know will never read this cause she hates all these fics. :P

Flynn hears the sound of pain and turns just in time to see Lucy crumble to the ground. He spies random Rittenhouse agent 35 and fills him with bullets before racing to Lucy’s side. He drops to his knees and chokes at the blood spilling through her fingers. “Lucy!” he screams into the night air. He desperately tries to stop the bleeding, ripping his jacket off to cover her wound, but it’s all in vain. Flynn presses his hand into her skin and sobs as her blood soaks through. “Stay with me, Lucy.”

“Garcia.”

Her voice is strained, and when he locks eyes with her, every last bit of his heart shatters. She’s going to die, and she knows it.

 _No!_ his mind screams. He won’t lose another wife to Rittenhouse. He can’t. Not Lucy. Not the Lucy who traveled through time to give him the journal. Not the Lucy who changed his mind when he was going to end it all. Not the Lucy who stole his heart and made living in this damned world possible again. He won’t, he won’t, he won’t.

_He will._

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” Flynn sobs.

Lucy shakes her head. “It’s not,” she stops, staring desperately at him. Flynn wants to tell her to be quiet. To save her energy from the useless words he’ll never believe. It is his fault. He should have known there was another agent. He should have spotted him sooner. He should have saved Lucy.

“I love you,” Flynn cries out. “I love you.” he whispers over and over. His tears drop on her face mixing with her own as he watches her eyes still. He’s failed the woman he loves again.

By the time Rufus and Wyatt find them, he’s only a shattered hull clinging desperately to Lucy. Flynn hears noise. Words of encouragement he suspects and the charge to keep fighting. For Lucy. For Lucy they say.

But he’s tired. This war has taken enough. The world can burn.


End file.
